Arranged Marriages are Blind Dates that Last Forever
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Two powerful clans end a dispute and long time feud through an arranged marriage in which the intendeds have never met and don't know anything about each other. GinHijiGin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Arranged Marriages are Blind Dates that Last Forever

**Pairing**: GinHijiGin

**Rating**: T to NC17

**For**: Lavi, just because /smooches

**Disclaimer**: No

**A/N**: I've always wanted to do one of these with the characters in this kind of setting, so here goes!

**Arranged Marriages are Blind Dates that Last Forever**

Gintoki had mixed feelings as he dressed himself in his nicest robes, sighing as the last of his tattoos were covered up. He had to look his best, he'd promised Ba-san as much, so he pulled out some gel and squirted some in his palm. He rubbed his hands together and carefully ran them through his hair to slick it back, but he made sure to keep it loose. He didn't like having his hair matted down against his skull, he only ever used just enough gel to make his perm look halfway decent where his bangs stayed out of his face for awhile.

After the gel, he grabbed his hair spray and gave the bottle three pumps over his head. It kept his hair soft and took away the greasy look that the gel could give him. It'd taken him forever to find a combination that worked and he really didn't care for the whole thing. Why should he give a shit what his hair was doing? He had a natural perm and it was wild even when under the illusion of being tamed, that was the way it'd always been for him.

Today, his hair was the least of his worries and troubles. He'd been awaiting this day with trepidation enough to actually make him nervous, which said a lot because he was the type of person that didn't get nervous over much of anything. Pissing Ba-san off and awaiting punishment made him nervous, things like that were what got to him. It wasn't until recently that one red circle made his palms sweat, his stomach drop, and his fingers twitch in dread. He glanced over his shoulder at where the calendar was pierced into the wall by a few small shurikens he'd thrown at it. They'd all hit their mark within the red circle and that day had finally come, much as he'd wished it not to.

Sticking his tongue out at the calendar, Gintoki looked back at the mirror and double checked that his clothes and hair were in order. Ba-san would give him hell if he looked anything less than his best, this day was too important, she'd say. He didn't want to let her down, but she knew how he felt about the whole thing. Gintoki understood why the stakes were so high, it'd been explained to him more times than he cared to keep track of, but that didn't change his feelings toward it.

He was twenty-two years old and he didn't want to be getting married. He liked being single, he liked doing what he wanted, he didn't want to be tied down to anyone. On top of that, his bride to be was actually his groom to be and he'd laughed the first time the prospect had been presented to him. He'd thought it was a joke, but Ba-san's sour glare had told him otherwise and his mouth had snapped shut and gone dry. It wasn't exactly unheard of for families to marry off their first born children to create an alliance between families, but it wasn't common for both of them to be male. Plus, the guy he was betrothed to wasn't even the first born, the oldest was already married and there were no other options.

The marriage was much needed, not just to put feuds aside and ally two strong and formidable groups, but it was also to be used as a distraction. Other allies of the families needed something to look forward to and plan and distract them from the fighting. Peace was the ultimate goal and _that _was why this marriage was so significant. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Ba-san, so he'd suck it up and deal with it, but again, that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Oh, another thing, he had no idea what this Hijikata Toushiro looked like, he wasn't allowed to... until today. That was why there was a red circle on his calendar marking the date, he'd get to meet his intended soon. He'd never seen a picture, never run into him, he didn't have a clue what was waiting for him. He knew they'd arrived already and he had no doubt that Ba-san was treating them to every hospitality they had to offer. Unlimited good food and excellent drink, comfortable seats, whatever they wanted was going to be provided for them. They'd be pampered and treated like royalty because from now on, they _were_, they were going to be family.

The only thing Gintoki really knew about his intended was that he was younger than himself, but only by a few months. He didn't really care about the age so much, it only mattered to him that the guy was _legal_, which he obviously was. He just... fuck, he was nervous and annoyed. He knew his life was going to change in a big way, marriage was huge, especially one like this one. And it didn't really bother him that they were both male, they had to do what they had to do and work with it.

There was a knock on his door and he called, "It's open!"

Ba-san let herself in and was quick to look him up and down. "You look nice."

"Thanks," he breathed a silent sigh of relief, "how are things out there?"

"It's going well. They're ready for you," she replied, walking over to him so she could straighten out some of his clothes and gently touch his hair. "You're very lucky you've always looked good in formal dress."

"Ah... yes, too bad I don't enjoy wearing it." She gave him a look and he smiled sweetly, letting her walk around him and do her inspection. While she was messing with silk ties around his waist behind him, he bit his lip briefly before asking, "Have you met him?"

"Yes."

Gintoki's head whipped around. "What's he like?"

"You'll see."

"That's not very nice, at least give me _something_."

She finished and walked around to his front, her eyes critical in their examination. "He's not what I expected."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"You'll have to decide for yourself." She smoothed out the cloth over his shoulders and nodded. "Acceptable."

"More than acceptable, I'm very handsome! He won't know what hit him!"

Ba-san swatted the back of his head. "If you hit him even once for any reason, you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Ack! Yeah, okay! I know!"

"Good. Remember that."

"It kinda worries me you think I'll have reason to hit him... is he nasty or something?"

"No. Now," she ran her hands over his shoulders again, almost like she was nervous as well, "you're going to be respectful. You'll be more polite than you've ever been, got that?"

He nodded curtly. "Yeah, I understand."

They stared at each other for a long moment and shared some quiet and space that felt near heavy.

"Are you ready?"

Gintoki gave her his best grin. "Yup!"

"No," she smacked him again, "it's only yes! Formal, remember? You're not allowed to use any slang!"

"How is yup slang?"

"Don't you get smart with me, you know it's informal."

"Yes, ma'am."

They walked to the door and Gintoki closed it behind him, his heart beating a little faster knowing they were on their way. They walked in silence down the halls and when voices could be heard, Ba-san walked slower like even she was hesitant for this to happen. It was a silent unanimous decision that they stopped outside the door and he waited for her cue because she was the one that had to lead him in and present him.

"Do they know anything about me?"

"Rumors," she said softly, "that hair of yours makes you hard to forget. Other than that, I can't say."

"Well," he gave her another smile that he hoped she believed, "what're we waiting for? There's a very important man in that room that I need to meet, ne?"

With a nod, Ba-san opened the door and the moment they walked in, everything steadily died down. The voices, the banter, the chatter, it grew softer and quieter until it was gone completely. Gintoki could feel every eye in the room on him, but he didn't let his gaze stray. He kept his shoulders back and his head held high and he followed Otose with pride. He may not want to do this, but goddamn it he would be the best representation of her name that he possibly could be.

He was in a dark yukata with a purple sash that matched the trim of Otose's kimono. His sandals made little clicks and clacks against the floor and he was missing his sword, but he couldn't bring it with him. A patch of hair brushed his forehead and he was tempted to push it away, but he instead kept his arms at his sides, he didn't want to give any indication that he was at all nervous. Though... he definitely was. Because of that, he kept his expression carefully void, maybe even stony so that no one would ever be able to guess what he was really thinking. That was a practice he applied to fighting as well and he almost felt like he was on his way to a battle.

Otose stopped in front of a small group of men and Gintoki stood by her side, tall and strong. She thanked them for coming and Gintoki's eyes traveled over each one sitting there, there were four of them, and... he knew right away which one was Hijikata Toushiro. One look at him had Gintoki's blood roaring in a way he had in no way expected.

His hair was long and bound in a tie so it was in a ponytail while his bangs fell in a v-cut over his forehead. Hijikata's skin was bronzed and he was sitting in a perfect seiza position behind a short table with his hands in fists on his thighs. He appeared strong, though Gintoki obviously couldn't get a good look at his body, he got the feeling from his build that Hijikata was a fighter. His yukata was brown, more gold, really, with a darker brown tie and faint leaf imprints in the fabric. But his eyes, those were what really caught Gintoki's attention. They were a striking blue, but there was something about them, something within them that drew Gintoki in.

Hijikata watched him and he watched right back, the air thick as Otose spoke with Tamegoro. The strangest tinge of pink rose up into Hijikata's cheeks and though it was subtle, Gintoki didn't miss it and he noticed that Hijikata's look turned more into a glare when it happened. That was amusing and sort of oddly endearing, though Gintoki gave no reaction to it. They just studied one another in silence, sizing each other up with looks and nothing more.

When he was introduced, Gintoki bowed low and humble, his heart hammering even harder than before. Now wasn't the time for conversation, not until he was invited to sit down and partake in dinner with them. This gathering was to meet and accept each other before they could go any farther with the arrangements. If he was accepted and he, in return, accepted Hijikata, then the next gathering would allow each clan to give gifts in honor of their agreement. After that would begin the preparations for the ceremony and all that stuff.

Gintoki rose from his bow and held his head high once more, his eyes on Hijikata. He was still watching Gintoki with that same form of a glare and Gintoki... liked what he saw. His feelings toward this arranged marriage hadn't changed, but he was interested in this man for a reason he couldn't yet explain, a reason that had his blood pumping and his fingers itching for the hilt of his blade.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Things Don't Go According to Plan**

**Flee**

**Like There's a Fire Under Your Ass**

-o-O-o-

Before the Meeting

-o-O-o-

Hijikata finished binding up his hair when his brother came into the room and Hijikata immediately stood up straighter. It was nerve-wracking as Tamegoro looked him over, but he felt mostly confident that he'd dressed himself appropriately. This meeting was supposed to be formal, but as a casual setting, or so he'd been told... many times. It felt like all he'd heard about since day one was this meeting and how it needed to go well.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Nervous?"

Hijikata shrugged. "Not really. But... why am I supposed to marry a... person... like him?"

"He's Terada Ayano's heir, you know this."

"He's adopted."

Tamegoro gave him a sharp look. "You will never mention such a thing, you understand?"

"Yes." He knew he shouldn't have asked. "It just feels strange having to marry someone that's not even related to her."

"She won't be having any children at her age and she chose him, don't forget. I'm sure she has many reasons for choosing him and only him." Tamegoro reached out and gave Hijikata's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It's going to be alright, you'll see."

-o-O-o-

Currently

-o-O-o-

Hijikata sat ramrod straight and stared at the one they called the Shiroyasha. He was clad in dark colors instead of the white he was more well known for and Hijikata was certain that nothing was going to be alright. What had Tamegoro been talking about? How in the _hell _was this going to be any kind of alright?

He stared at Gintoki and didn't know what the fuck to say or do. His mind had gone mostly blank and he hated that his shoulders had drawn up and his face was warmer than he wanted it to be. He hadn't wanted his blush to come out at all, he'd wanted to appear strong and immovable, not lame and flushing. He... this wasn't going how he thought it would and Gintoki wasn't how Hijikata had thought he'd be.

Gintoki came over and sat down across from him and Hijikata could see from his peripherals that everyone was backing off to give them space. A lot of space. Way too much space. Like, there wasn't a single person within earshot, that was how much space they suddenly had. One on one, just them, and Gintoki was watching him with the most unreadable expression. He didn't look happy or sad or upset, he looked blank, like he was empty inside, void of every emotion. His red eyes were unnerving and Hijikata hadn't actually thought they'd be red! He'd heard rumors that they were, but all he'd ever heard about this guy were rumors!

Hijikata's fingers curled on top of his thighs and he felt so trapped, but there was nothing he could do, nowhere he could go. He'd made a promise to his brother and he had full intentions on following through... but he kind of really wanted to punch this bastard in the face. There was just something about him, the way he carried himself, the way he looked, how pale his skin was, whatever it was, it set Hijikata off. He had a short temper as it was and just _looking_ at Gintoki made his temper cut itself in half and burn up like a lit fuse.

"Yo!" Gintoki greeted and Hijikata's body twitched.

_This_ was it? This was what he was supposed to marry? Hijikata didn't know whether to be offended or insulted or both! Was this some kind of sick joke? His teeth grit and he could feel one of his brows starting to tick, cognizant of his irritation.

"Greetings," he forced himself to say, but the word sounded threatening.

"Is... something wrong?"

Hijikata tried to bite back what was on his mind, but it came seething out anyway. "If you do anything to hurt my brother or my clan, I'll kill ya."

Gintoki blinked a few times, then smirked. "Oo, tough guy, huh?"

"Don't you fuckin' mock me."

"Death threats on a first date? That's a new one for me."

"This isn't a d-date!"

"Oh! A stutter, how cute!"

Hijikata was going to kill him! What a fucking smug asshole! Hijikata just wanted to reach over and punch that dumb look right off his face! Gintoki was still smirking and it rankled, Hijikata was sure he was going to grind his teeth into dust.

"It's. Not. Cute."

Gintoki looked like he had something else to say, but some sake and sushi rolls were brought over and presented to them. Hijikata couldn't even speak his thanks and never once took his eyes off Gintoki, he really expected him to do something terrible if he looked away for a second. Gintoki poured them both some sake and took his down in one swig before pouring himself some more. He was so unconcerned, it seemed, and looked around the room like the guy he was going to marry wasn't sitting across from him.

"This place actually looks pretty nice," he mumbled and brushed some stray bangs back out of his face. When he looked back at Hijikata, his brows went up. "Ah, your face is getting all red, does it do that often?"

"Shut up."

"That's no way to talk to your intended, you might hurt my feelings."

"I don't give a shit about y-your feelings."

"Well, this isn't going so good," Gintoki drawled with a pout and he put an elbow on the table so he could prop his face on a hand. "I'd hoped we could at least get along a little bit. Especially since you _are _kinda cute, though, you did just threaten to kill me."

Hijikata flushed and growled, "You don't think I'm serious?"

"I'm sure I don't know what to think just yet."

"I'm sure I think you're a b-bastard," Hijikata snapped, glaring so hard he knew his face was scrunched up.

Gintoki was doing that smirking thing again and it was infuriating. "Really? Already? A little quick on the draw, don't you think?"

"No."

"Hm..." Gintoki sipped at his sake, "at least you're honest. And so protective, I think I'll like seeing what _really_ makes you blush."

Hijikata didn't know what it was about this guy, aside from everything, but it pissed him off. He saw red and stopped thinking, just reacted. He didn't this, he didn't want to be married to and stuck with such a creepy perverted asshole! Growling, he pushed the table until it hit Gintoki's knees and suddenly they were both standing and facing off against each other. Hijikata went to punch him, but it got blocked with no retaliation. Gintoki didn't even look surprised! It was like he was just fucking around toying with him and Hijikata was nobody's play thing! He struck Gintoki in the gut and another one of his hits got blocked, which was frustrating. Hijikata was an excellent fighter both with and without a sword, so he didn't get why most of his throws weren't hitting their mark.

"Touchy thing, aren't you?" Gintoki goaded and Hijikata snarled.

"M'not a thing!"

"I like'em spirited."

Another punch got blocked and Hijikata was _done_.

"Ouch!"

"Fuck!"

"Tosshi!"

At the sound of his brother's voice, Hijikata came back into himself and his anger turned to ice in his veins. There was a gasp and Hijikata saw the blood next, both clinging to his knife and welling up on Gintoki's shoulder through the fabric of his clothes.

"U-um –"

"What the hell is going on?" Tamegoro demanded, coming over, and Hijikata flinched.

"W-we were just – and he –" He'd fucked up, god, he'd fucked up bad! It was even worse that everyone in the room was silent and staring and Hijikata just wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. "T-the thing i-is, ah –"

"We were fighting!" Gintoki threw out, then waved a hand. "But not in a bad way! We just..."

He trailed off, so Hijikata picked up with the first thing that came to mind, "I like swords! And... and he does too!" Tamegoro facepalmed and Hijikata panicked even more. "W-we like swords a-and..."

"Enough," Otose – she looked either bemused or barely able to hold in her anger, Hijikata couldn't tell – said, walking over to Gintoki so she should inspect his shoulder. He tried to shoo her off, but Otose smacked him and he held perfectly still after that. "You'll need stitches."

"What? But it's not even that bad! Or deep!"

"Deep enough to scar." She leveled Hijikata with a look that made his insides sour and curdle. "I should have you punished for this."

"It's fine," Gintoki insisted, "and it's nothing. We're both interested in weaponry and got a little carried away."

"He stabbed you."

"He cut me, there's a difference."

"Yet no difference in the way you're bleeding."

Gintoki snorted and raised a brow at her. "So send in the doc and get me patched up. There's no reason to make a fuss about this or do something dramatic like punish him."

Otose's lips pursed and she gave Hijikata a _look_, she hated him, he could tell. "Fine." She looked to Gintoki as if to make sure and he gave her a smile and a nod. "We'll discuss this later."

"Clean him up," Tamegoro said and Hijikata could _tell _he was both angry and disappointed – he didn't know which was worse. "We'll be having a long talk after this."

Tamegoro took the knife from Hijikata's hand and gave him another one of those looks that made his stomach drop. He'd fucked up so bad. He knew he shouldn't have even brought the knife with him, but he figured it'd be something good to have just in case. He sat back down behind the table and drank the sake in the cup, but he wasn't hungry at all. Just seeing the sushi made him feel like he was going to throw up and his face was still so hot, he was mortified.

Gintoki sat back down and made a noise that sounded like he was choking just before he started laughing. It wasn't a loud laugh, but only because he was hiding it behind his hand and Hijikata almost thought him half-mad.

"We l-like swords," Gintoki said through his laughter. "Oh my g-god I could barely keep a straight face!"

"Shut u-up! Not like y-you were coming up with anything!"

Gintoki's laughter died down a little and he took a steadying breath, his eyes glassy with mirth. "I couldn't tell if it was some kind of gay joke or what!"

"N-no! Fuck! It was just the first thing that came to mind!"

Even more embarrassed, Hijikata looked at the blood on Gintoki's shoulder and grabbed the vessel of water from the middle of the table. He took his napkin as well and went to Gintoki's side. His brother had told him to clean it up and he was going to, maybe it'd lessen the chewing out he was going to get later.

He sat at Gintoki's right and put the water on the table where he could reach it. "C-could you, ah, move your clothes?"

"You do it."

Flushing, Hijikata gently tugged the cloth to the side to show off the cut and it really was pretty deep. Gintoki didn't act like it hurt though, or even that he minded it, he just sat still and Hijikata could feel him watching. Keeping his eyes on the task, Hijikata dipped the napkin into the water and wiped some of the blood away. He'd need another napkin, probably a few more, but he'd deal with that once the one he was using was used up. He made sure not to pull the clothing too far out of the way so he wouldn't see any of Gintoki's tattoos, he wasn't supposed to see those yet. He was really only assuming Gintoki had any, it didn't really make any difference whether he did or didn't.

"Stop staring," Hijikata warned.

Gintoki leaned in close, forcing Hijikata to look up and the bastard's eyes were narrowed and piercing. Hijikata didn't back away, there was no way he'd let himself look weak in front of this permy haired asshole! He looked so much more serious than before, but... Hijikata really couldn't tell if it was a ruse or if he was actually angry. And this close, it was hard to discount the very blatant fact that Gintoki wasn't unattractive by any standard... he didn't know why that thought just flashed through his mind.

"The only reason you're still able to stand," Gintoki whispered, "is because I made a promise to Ba-san that I wouldn't hit you. I'm a man of my word, you'd do well to remember that."

Hijikata froze and stared, more unnerved than he'd like to admit. With a smile, Gintoki looked away and reached for some more sake while Hijikata fought back an onslaught of feelings he was unprepared for.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Cancel My Subscription to Your Issues**

Oh, this was too fun.

Hijikata kept shifting and looking around like every single person might attack and that wasn't the worst idea. He'd just insulted half the people in the room, Gintoki didn't need to look around to know they were being watched. He could feel their gazes and it didn't bother him at all, the same couldn't be said for Hijikata. The whole feel to the room had changed, people were still talking, but it was taut, strained. One wrong move and Gintoki's people would be rushing to defend him and keep him safe, not that he needed it.

Not to exhibit poor taste, but the tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"E-everyone keeps staring," Hijikata muttered, eyes not leaving Gintoki's shoulder.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Gintoki could see the moment the panic started to set in and sighed. "Maybe you should do something?"

"Like what?"

The look of faint hope Hijikata gave him was almost cute.

"You're always welcome to gimme a kiss."

"O-or not!" Hijikata snapped, flushing, and pressed harder on the wound as he cleaned it.

"Ouch-ch! Careful! Make it look like you're hurting me and you'll have your head hacked off your shoulders!"

Hijikata's touch turned gentle, but his fingers were clumsy and the way he treated the wound was amateur. He kept glancing over in the direction of his brother and it reminded Gintoki of an anxious cat for whatever reason. Then, Hijikata's gaze began to flick out to different spots around the room and Gintoki might have guessed he was looking for friends, but it made more sense that he'd know where his own friends were sitting ahead of time since they'd arrived first. Gintoki subtly watched him without turning his head and it took him longer than it should have to pick up on what was making Hijikata extra jittery.

"They're not here," Gintoki informed, amused. "If they were, that little display would have been a lot messier."

"They're not?"

"No, weren't invited. I get a little... rowdy when I'm with them."

"O-oh."

Gintoki continued to watch him and Hijikata would sometimes look at him, but just as quickly look away. He got a new napkin and mopped up the blood with that, it was nice to see the sight of blood didn't bother him. But then, that was to be expected of a fellow yakuza. Gintoki didn't know what it was, maybe it was the hair coming over Hijikata's left shoulder, but he looked young. They were both young, but he looked _young_. They were only a year apart or so, but it felt like Hijikata was perhaps two to three years his junior. It could have been the way he carried himself or the way he acted with his short temper, but it was just a feeling Gintoki got. He didn't know how he felt about it, aside from interested, and he wasn't inclined to delve too deep into it.

He was just going to do what he was supposed to for Ba-san and that was the extent of it, mostly. Gintoki did have some things he wanted to say to Hijikata, but now wasn't the time. Hijikata glanced up at him and Gintoki didn't react, just watched until the other looked away again. From what he could tell, Hijikata was inexperienced with a lot of things, tending to wounds for one. It wasn't off-putting, but it did make him wonder. Why had this guy been the one chosen for him? He was next in line after his brother to take over, but he was... what was he?

"We never got to eat."

Hijikata stiffens again. "The meal – ah, dinner isn't over yet."

"Feels that way." Gintoki sighed and eyed the delicious looking sushi left mostly untouched on the table. "Feed me?"

"Your hands work just f-fine!"

"Not my right one! You cut me! Why did you cut me?"

"I had a knife and it seemed like a good idea at the time," Hijikata mumbled and the way his eyes blazed when he glared at things was hard to look away from.

Gintoki felt a smack on the back of his head and knew it wasn't Hijikata, which only left one person. "Ack! Dammit, Tama!"

"This was supposed to be a day off for me, master Gintoki." Hijikata took that first chance he got to retreat to the other side of the table and sit rigidly in his seat. Tama took his place and began inspecting Gintoki's shoulder with a disapproving frown. "You do realize you've been in here just under half an hour, correct?"

Gintoki _nearly_ winced at her tone. "Oh, really? I haven't been keeping track of the time."

"Half an hour," she repeated pointedly as she applied pressure to his wound.

"You're supposed to respect me, you know."

"And _you're_ supposed to be careful, but you never keep your end of the deal, so why should I be expected to respect you?" She opened a small black bag she'd brought with her and it was kind of pathetic how familiar Gintoki was with it. "I had a relatively quiet life until you came along and suddenly I find myself struggling to keep you in one piece!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Well, I'm irritated."

Gintoki gave Hijikata a bored look. "She treats every scrape like I'm about to lose a limb."

"_Master_ Gintoki, I'm holding very sharp objects, watch your tone." She looked to Hijikata and her expression softened. "Are you alright?"

"M-me?" Hijikata asked, ducking his head in a form of a bow and the movement looked weird since his back was so stiffly straight. "Yeah – er, yes. T-thank you."

Gintoki could almost physically see the 'fine... _for now_' pass through Hijikata's head. He was almost too easy to read, like he had no control over his initial reactions whatsoever. That was refreshing in a way as it certainly wasn't something Gintoki was particularly used to, one could even argue that Hijikata was endearing in his honesty. That was another thing, he supposed, that made Hijikata seem younger than he was, but there was a rough element to him, too. His temper, for one, there was nothing smooth about that. Hijikata was prickly and Gintoki wouldn't be surprised if he was used to getting his way through intimidation. It was just too bad Gintoki was a hard guy to intimidate and wasn't put off by shitty tempers.

Tama's voice was harsh, but her hands were careful and light. He barely felt her work and ate some sushi while she prepared her needle. Hijikata kept glaring at things and when he looked at the food, Gintoki thought he was going to be sick. Hijikata's hands stayed on his thighs and they were curled in tight fists, like he wanted to punch everything around him for existing. A sweat had begun to form on his brow and Gintoki could concede that it was hot in the room with all the warm bodies, but not hot enough to sweat.

"Lidocaine?"

Gintoki shook his head. "No."

"As usual," Tama uttered and he knew she didn't approve, she never did when he denied numbing agents for things like this. "First suture going in."

He didn't flinch or wince, he was rather used to the feeling. At this point, he couldn't even say that it hurt, though he would admit that it was mildly uncomfortable. Each in and out of the needle were tight little pinches, like small teeth biting into him. He poured himself some more sake and drank it down, calling that his ward against the discomfiture. It didn't take Tama long before she was tying the last stitch off and putting her tools away.

"Don't use the spray."

"I'm using the spray."

"I don't want the spray."

"You turned down anesthetics, you're getting the spray."

"You're not going –" She squirted his wound with a small spray bottle that had sterilizing liquid in it and he hissed. "I told you no!"

"You don't have a problem with needles or wounds or broken bones, but you always make such a fuss over this."

Gintoki frowned at his shoulder. "It burns."

Tama rolled her eyes and finished packing up. "I was told to leave right when I was done, but rest assured I'll be telling you how stupid you are again later."

"Can't wait," he replied and let her put on the last thing, which was a bandage to cover the stitches so they wouldn't snag on his clothing.

When she got up, she patted his head and walked away, leaving him alone with Hijikata again. He was staring with a strange expression on his face and Gintoki didn't like being scrutinized like that by him. He was just about to do something like stick his tongue out just to get Hijikata to stop when the room went quiet again and Tamegoro came over with Otose by his side.

"They're leaving," Otose said and Gintoki could _hear _the ice crackling in her voice, though, she should be commended for remaining so composed.

"So soon?"

Tamegoro lowered his head in respect. "We think it's best to try this again another time."

"Have you decided on his punishment?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to know it." The second he saw Tamegoro hesitate, he went on, "It's only fair, isn't it? I just want to make sure the punishment fits the crime."

Tamegoro frowned, but nodded. "In private."

Gintoki stood and heard Hijikata get up as well, but he stumbled when his shin caught on the edge of the table. His face went redder after he did that and Gintoki trailed the color with his eyes, tracing it all the way up to the tips of Hijikata's ears. The four of them left through room and everyone was unmoving as they went, no doubt they'd all disperse soon enough. There could even be a skirmish the tensions were so high, Gintoki kind of liked the feel of it. It charged things up, made him want to take up his sword... about as much as Hijikata did. It was strange, but Gintoki wanted to fight him, raise a weapon to him, see what he did and how he reacted.

He made sure to walk by Hijikata's side out of the room, that was expected of him. At least, he thought it was. Hijikata was flighty and distraught, it could be seen in the way he walked and felt in the aura coming off of him. He held his head high though, he didn't slouch or try to hide, and that was another one of those strangely endearing things that had Gintoki watching him. Otose led them into a smaller room connected to the main one and the last time Gintoki had been in it, he'd been eating dango the cook had given him. His stomach growled and he gave it a rub in condolence, he'd get himself some good food after this.

Tamegoro turned around and the rigid line of his shoulders looked like a larger version of Hijikata's. "I'll keep this brief, we have a lot of people in that room that will get anxious if we take too long."

"I agree, so let's hear it," Gintoki replied and he held himself firm, squaring his shoulders while remaining genial so as not to come off as threatening.

"He will be disciplined." Gintoki saw Hijikata flinch from his peripherals. "He'll be demoted to cleaning duty and stripped of all his privileges and confined to his room until further notice. I'd understand if you wished to call this off, though I hope that isn't the case."

"It's not, our desire to unite our clans remains the same. But I'd like to make my own suggestion in regards to his punishment, if that's alright."

"I'd like that, yes."

"A formal apology, that's all I ask. I see no reason to strip him of anything for this nor confine him anywhere. Have him come here and apologize to me properly, that'd be enough." Tamegoro looked like he couldn't have been more surprised and Gintoki smirked inwardly as he turned to Hijikata and asked, "Is that good for you?"

His face was so red and it was cute how hard he was trying to fight off his glare. "That'd be fine."

"Good." Gintoki smiled and rested an arm across his stomach. "That's settled then, we can work out a date later this week."

Their goodbyes were quick and rushed, Gintoki and Hijikata bowed to one another and it was over. Tamegoro took Hijikata by the arm and led him out and Gintoki escorted Otose down a different hall once they'd walked through the main room so everyone could see them and know they were fine. He glanced over his shoulder as he went, but Hijikata had already been swallowed up by his guards meant to take him away.

"Don't look so hostile," Gintoki said when they were on their own, their guards trailing far enough behind them to not overhear.

"He cut you."

"Small cut, he didn't hit anything important. I've still got my natural good looks."

She shifted her gaze to him and raised a brow. "What did you do?"

"Hm?"

"You had to have said something."

"Ah, well, I _was _teasing him a bit."

"Nothing could have warranted that kind of reaction. I'm going to put an end to this, they can't be trusted."

He knew she felt guilty, he could tell. She was the one that had pushed him into this knowing he'd do it for her without a fight and he'd gotten hurt in less than an hour. Not hurt badly at all, but he had stitches and he knew she didn't like that, she never liked it whenever he got hurt. If she'd been the one to get hurt, he'd have wrecked that whole room without a second thought, so he could understand where she was coming from.

"Oi, oi! Would you slow down? He's not that bad!"

"You don't know him. They could have planned this! Why else would he bring a weapon?"

"Most the people in there had weapons on them and you know it. And if they'd planned that, then I'd have a lot more than just this one little cut."

"He disrespected us."

"Which he feels bad about, but I think he feels worse that he disgraced his clan." He lowered his head to catch her eye. "I won't argue that it was an accident, but I _will_ argue that it was a mistake and he knows it. I believed what his brother said about his punishment and I believe that it'd be a lot worse than it sounded. They hadn't planned this and I already told them I don't want to call it off, you can't go back on my word, we'd look weak."

Her lips pursed. "True... we'll see how his apology goes."

Gintoki grinned a wolfish smile. "Yes we will."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Downfall of a Man with a Temper Happens All at Once, Right When it's Too Late**

Hijikata waited anxiously in his room, stiff with worry and even fear. No one was talking to him, barely anyone had said a single word to him in days and his brother had left him right after the meeting with Gintoki and Otose, Hijikata hadn't seen him since.

"You will visit him and make it up to them!" Tamegoro had shaken his head on their way out. "The first day! Do you not understand how important that meeting was? Or how important this alignment is? If they weren't so forgiving you could have started a war! And the look she gave me! I thought she was going to go for my throat right there!" He'd given Hijikata such a hard, glaring look. "You will fix this. I don't care how, you _will _fix it."

The words were still a fresh wound on Hijikata's pride, a lashing with a frayed and knotted whip. It'd been days since then and Hijikata's solitary confinement had given him plenty of time to think about what had happened. Hijikata did everything on his own, he couldn't see his friends, the only company he had was in books and his guards, who were instructed not to talk to him except for basic things. He ate alone, his food was brought to him at the same times everyday, and he wasn't allowed to go anywhere, not even the dojo to train and blow off some steam.

He'd done things in his room – or his chamber as he'd come to call it – like crunches and pushups, anything to give him something to do. However, nothing could get his mind off of what happened and the gaping absence of his brother was salt in the wound. He spent a lot of his time with Tamegoro, usually. They ate together most of the time and Tamegoro was always teaching him something new, so to not have that anymore, it was torturous. It made Hijikata's anger mount, it was all Gintoki's doing that everything was falling apart one piece at a time. The mere thought of the guy made Hijikata's skin crawl and with each day spent in isolation, his anger and embitterment grew.

Hijikata was currently waiting to be called on because it was the day that had been set aside for him to return to Gintoki and apologize. His guards had informed him of that much, but they hadn't had a time, so Hijikata could do nothing except apprehensively await. He knew he'd have to apologize, that went without saying, but he definitely didn't want to. Of course he'd have to go and fulfill what was expected of him, though, that didn't make the waiting any easier. It'd probably taken so many days for his brother to work out with Otose a time, Hijikata could imagine she was still angry and he had no idea how Gintoki felt about it.

Not that he cared, he just wanted to get the thing done and fucking over with.

A knock sounded on the door. "Oi, you ready?"

"Coming!"

Hijikata went out and was led outside where transportation was waiting. He was already properly primped and polished for the meeting, his hair freshly washed, a clean yukata that he was told looked good on him because what the fuck did he actually know about fashion or color schemes? Looking only at appearance, he was prepared, but mentally? Not even close, he was terrible at apologizing and knew he'd be even worse at it when he had to apologize to someone like Gintoki. He'd rather take up a knife and cut the bastard again than apologize to his dumb, smug face.

The ride was too short and it was only him and his escorts in the car, which meant his brother was in a different one. They used to ride together, but apparently Hijikata's punishment extended to even traveling alone. It was only when they arrived that Hijikata joined his brother, who wouldn't look at him, and they were taken into a large room where Otose sat with guards on either side of her, there was no sign of Gintoki.

"Welcome," Otose greeted, "have a seat. Is there anything I can get you?"

Tamegoro sat, his guards fanned out to the side, and Hijikata shifted on his feet without moving. "May I... ah, use the restroom? P-please?"

Otose inclined her head. "Of course," she motioned to a guard, "show him the way."

One of Hijikata's guards came along as well and he was taken out of the room, then down a couple halls.

"The very end of this hall on the right, make it quick."

Hijikata went and the thing was, he didn't really need to pee, he just wanted some time to himself. The bathroom was large and ornate, most of it was wooden, but polished wood, so it was nice. He washed his hands and threw some cold water on his face, hoping it would settle his stomach, but of course it didn't. Not wanting to take long and draw attention to himself, he finished quickly and went to leave. Hijikata turned the corner just outside the bathroom door and hopped to a startled stop at the sight of the guy in his way.

"Uh... s'cuse me..."

The other tilted his brown permy head and didn't budge. "Are you the guy?"

"Maybe. Who's askin'?" Hijikata narrowed his eyes at the suspicious character. "And why are you wearin' sunglasses inside?"

"You are! You're the guy!" The man then let out the most obnoxious laugh Hijikata had ever heard in his whole goddamn life. He pushed by and walked into the bathroom, still laughing. "Good luck, tough guy!"

Hijikata's face was twisted and he wanted so much to snap something back at him, but by then the door was closed. His guards came and escorted him back to the room, though Hijikata did look over his shoulder just in case. Who was that weirdo? No matter, he had other things to worry about.

"Gintoki should be with us shortly," Otose said after Hijikata took a seat next to his brother, there was a pot of tea and three steaming cups on the low table between them. "It's my fault he isn't here, I needed him to run a quick errand for me."

"That's quite alright," Tamegoro replied and took a sip of tea. "And they'll be speaking privately?"

"Yes, just there," she pointed to a set of closed doors, "so not far. It'll give us some time to discuss other matters."

"We might be needing a second pot of tea for all that."

Otose, clad in a soft green kimono, hummed in amusement. "Indeed. If the boys can play nice."

Hijikata's face heated up and he bowed his head. "Y-yes."

"Glad to hear it."

She hated him, he could tell. Oh, god, she truly hated him, he could hear it in her voice. She probably wanted to take one of the steaming cups of tea and throw it on him, then shove the cup down his throat until he choked and died. He'd fucked up big pissing this woman off, her voice was like ice, so cool and cold, like his body would be after she ended him.

A door opened behind them and Gintoki's annoying voice rang out, "Here! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!" He walked over to Otose's side and gave both of them a dip of his head. "It's good to see you again."

Hijikata seriously doubted that, he felt sick just looking at the bastard in his stupid gray yukata. Though, it was interesting when Gintoki got to a knee to give Otose an envelope and whisper something in her ear that made her eyes crinkle at the corners. It was a pleasant crinkling, like she was smiling on the inside, and Gintoki smirked. Hijikata noticed then that Gintoki didn't have any guards with him, it was possible they were outside waiting, but somehow, Hijikata didn't quite think that was the case. It was curious, all masters kept guards with them for obvious reasons, to not have any was foolish.

"Would you like for us to stay or should we leave you be?" Gintoki asked, addressing both Otose and Tamegoro, and Hijikata hated that the moron was speaking for him.

Otose looked to Tamegoro and he waved a hand. "You needn't stay for this, you have my leave."

"And mine as well," Otose responded and gave Hijikata a look that made his stomach turn into a rock.

Gintoki stood and Hijikata got up as well, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He didn't look at anyone, he just stared at the floor and followed behind Gintoki, aware that there were eyes staring into his back. Otose's, giving him a warning, Tamegoro's, giving him another warning, the guard's, all of them, and they, too, were probably giving him a warning. Gintoki opened the door and let Hijikata through first, then followed, closing the door behind him with a click of finality. The room they entered was smaller than the room they just left and there was a window, a small table, and pillows to sit on. Gintoki went right over to the table to plop down on the pillow on the far side, that infuriating smirk on his face.

"Need anything to eat or drink?"

Hijikata was so stiff when he sat down across from him and glared down at the table. "No, I'm fine."

"Very well, I could give you a tour of the place if you'd like? After you give me what was promised to me, of course."

"I-I'm... supposed to ask how your wound is healing."

"Oh, that's all well and good, just itchy." Gintoki leaned an elbow on the table. "C'mon, apologize, get it over with."

Hijikata grit his teeth and lowered his head about an inch in what was meant to be a bow, but that was as far as he could get himself to go. His body was so tense he could barely move and his fists were clenched so tight his nails were probably making his palms bleed.

"I'm waiting."

He glared harder at the table and began to grind his teeth. He couldn't get the words out! He'd practiced them over and over – in his head, never aloud – but not a one could pass his lips. It wasn't fair! This was humiliating and he didn't want to let his brother down _again_, but this guy... he was an asshole. He was such a pig and the way Hijikata knew he was smirking, it had his face flushing in anger.

"Anytime now."

"S – s..." Hijikata froze with his mouth open, he couldn't get passed that first word.

It sucked and this was only the beginning. Gintoki was cruel and would strip him of every amount of pride he had. Not all at once, but slowly over time, little by little. That was what Hijikata had to look forward to in this farce of a relationship. He knew he wouldn't be happy, how could he be with such a disgusting man? Hijikata bit down hard, then harder until he tasted copper in his mouth. He didn't let up, he couldn't, his temper was flaring and his rage building – he had his fucking pride and he was going to keep it!

Hijikata mumbled something.

"What was that? You have to speak up."

Finally, Hijikata looked up from the table and turned his glare on Gintoki. "I said _fuck you. _That clear enough for ya?"

Gintoki didn't seem phased at all. "Not the words I was looking for, try again?"

"No."

"No?"

"You d-don't deserve a fuckin' apology."

Gintoki's head tilted. "Am I missing something? Pretty sure you stabbed me and I diffused the situation by asking only for an apology. You realize how wrong that whole thing could've gone, right? Our clans could be fighting right now if not for this alliance between us, which isn't anything but feeble at the moment thanks to you."

"Shut up," Hijikata snapped, his fists shaking. "You were mockin' me! You knew exactly what you were doin'! You don't give a shit about me!"

"I don't even know you!"

"Doesn't stop you from treatin' me like shit! My brother is so disappointed, he won't even talk to me... I know I fucked up," Hijikata gave the table a shove, knocking it into Gintoki, "and s'all your fault!"

"_Mine_? You keep overlooking the fact that you pulled a knife on me!"

"Maybe if you weren't s-such an asshole I wouldn't have felt the need!" They were on their feet and facing off against each other, Hijikata didn't remember making the decision to get up. "Let some asshole like you control me and continue to talk down t'me, there's no fuckin' way!"

"If you hit me, this won't end well."

Hijikata's anger blinded him to everything, any logical thought bounced right off him, all he knew was what he was feeling immediately right there in the moment. He did know it wouldn't end well if he hit Gintoki, but he also knew that it wouldn't end well if he didn't hit the bastard. He was in a lose-lose situation and the only out he could see was the one right in front of him – end it before it was too late.

It was odd, though, because when he jumped onto the table with his arm cocked and fist ready to land a solid punch, something flashed through his mind. Gintoki looked bored and wasn't even taking a defensive stance, yet it was his voice that rang through Hijikata's head: _The only reason you're still able to stand __is because I made a promise to Ba-san that I wouldn't hit you._

It was too late to stop himself.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
